LOTR: Ariannas Story
by whitehorse18
Summary: Follows through the LOTR, Arianna joins the fellowship on their quest.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters in this story. (Although I wish I did)Belinor, it's inhabitants, and Arianna are mine though. 

Hello, My name is Arianna, Princess of Belinor, and this is my story.

"Come on Argon! It'll be fun!", I said.  
"Yeah Argon! Get some courage for a change!", Sauros said while laughing.  
"I just don't think we should go", replied Argon.  
"Well fine Argon, we'll see you when we get back"  
"Fine Arianna I will go, to protect you, since I can't change your mind"  
"I don't need protecting, but if it will make you come..."

One Day Later "Where are we?", asked Argon.  
"This place smells!", I Exclaimed.  
"Aww come on, It's not that bad, and to answer your question Argon, I think we are in Mordor", Sauros replied.  
"Mordor?! We shouldn't be here", Argon said.  
"For once I happen to agree with Argon, Sauros, we better find a way back home"  
A foul voice started laughing and it carried in the wind.  
"Hehehe, You aren't leaving, you can't leave this place,  
not without permission"  
"Who's that?", Argon asked hesitantly.  
Out of the shadow appeared an orc.  
"I am Rishkah and you must come with me.  
Out of nowhere appeared about 10 more, all with arrows or swords.  
We were led to a tower, with a red eye of flame at the top, It was Sauron.

"He wishes to speak to each of you in turn, you will be first, the orc said as he spoke to Sauros."

After Sauros came out, the orc took Argon, and then it was my turn.

Sauron was full of trickery, I could feel it, every word out of his mouth seemed like a lie. He told me that he was a friend, and that we would be unharmed, and escorted home as soon as he finished talking to us. He asked me my name, though I knew he already knew it. He was trying to get us to trust him for some reason, that I wouldn't find out til later, though I always tried to figure it out. I made him a little mad and he tried hiding it.  
It wouldn't have helped him to lose his temper. Argon and Sauros trusted him, I couldn't understand why, I tried to get them to believe me that he was evil, but they wouldn't listen to me. We were escorted home, and our parents were not to happy, but they were glad we were okay, and I sensed that they might have had something to do with what happened.

After that incident I was wary of trusting my parents.  
Something was up, but try as I might I couldn't figure it out. Days turned into weeks until we had a visitor.

His name was Gandalf, also know as Mithrandir, (but I like the name Gandalf better) He was very nice and I had a feeling that I could trust him.

"Welcome Mithrandir", said King Arone.  
"Hello King Arone, how are things in Belinor"  
"Very well thank you"  
"How are Argon and Arianna doing"  
"Argon is coming along nicely, he is going to make a great king one day, and Arianna, well, she is as onery as she ever was, and is starting to speak her mind. We don't know what to do with her"  
"You won't cause her harm will you? If she starts to get in your way"  
"Oh Mithrandir! Don't be silly! I wouldn't dream of hurting Arianna, for we will need her one day"

I eavesdropped on that conversation, and that statement my dad made chilled my whole body. That is when I decided that I had to leave Belinor, as soon as I could.

So later that day, when Gandalf was alone and smoking his pipe, I started to talk to him.

"Hello", I said.  
"Hello Arianna, I was hoping I would get to talk to you"  
"I heard you talking to my father, do you know what he meant about needing me one day"  
He sat there silently.  
"Because I have a feeling that it isn't good, and I want to leave Belinor, so please when you leave consider taking me with you. I would be most grateful"  
"Arianna I will think about it, for I think I know what he meant. I will give you my decision in the morning"  
"Thank you, and good night"  
"Good night."

That night I wrote a letter to my parents, just in case Gandalf chose to take me with him. Here is that letter:

Dear Mama and Papa,  
Please don't be mad at me. It was my choice to go with Gandalf, in fact I asked him to take me. I promise you this though, I will return to Belinor one day.  
Sincerely,  
Princess Arianna.

I know it is short but I thought it said enough.

Early in the morning, before anyone else was up, Gandalf came into my room quietly and woke me up.  
"Come Arianna pack quickly and quietly and we will be off"  
"So I can come? I already packed,and wrote a short letter,in case you would say yes, so I am ready"  
"You are pretty smart." He said with a wink.

So we left on his horse, and rode for I do not know how many hours, till we came to Minas Tirith.

"Welcome Mithrandir! Who is this pretty girl you brought with you?",said Denethor, the Steward of Gondor.  
"Hello Denethor, this is Arianna, she will be traveling with me for a while." Gandalf replied.  
"Hello Arianna, nice to meet you"  
"Nice to meet you too"  
"Feramir! Come here please!" Denethor shouted.  
Out came a boy I'm guessing he was around 17, he was Denethors youngest son, and the first thing that came to my mind was that he had kind eyes.  
"Feramir",Denethor continued, "Take Arianna and show her around while I talk with Mithrandir"  
"Yes Sir" he replied.

So he started showing me around and introduced me to several people, including his older brother Boromir.

Boromir looked alot stronger than Feramir, but he didn't look as kind or as smart as Feramir to me. It was obvious that Boromir was Denethors Favorite.

Meanwhile...

"Mithrandir, you shouldn't have brought her here, I know she is Arone's daughter, and he is going to want her back no matter what the cost"  
"I had to, she even asked me to, we can't have her in Arone's hand, something tells me that she could be a great weapon to use against us"  
"You honestly think that we can gain her allegiance! She is Arone's daughter, she won't possibly fight her own people"  
"We just have to hope, I will be taking her to Rohan next and then I have a place for her to stay for awhile,  
a place where she will be treated with kindness and taught what she needs to know"  
"Mithrandir! What if she uses what she is taught against us! Your plan can go wrong you know! That could mean the destruction of us all"  
"And you think that Arone won't teach her? If we don't try to get her on our side, then we could lose anyway.  
We just have to take a chance"  
"Mithrandir I think you are making a big mistake, but your plans have always worked so Gondor will trust you again"  
"Thank you Denethor I will do my best to make sure it works."

"So Arianna, what do you think of Gondor?", Feramir asked.  
"It's a nice city, and so are the people in it"  
"Thank you, what did you think of my brother"  
"He is not as nice as you"  
"Are you just saying that or do you mean it"  
I laughed nervously.  
"I mean it"  
"Ok then, do you like to ride"  
"I love to ride I used to ride all the time at home"  
"Well then lets go"  
"Really"  
"Yes"  
"Thank you so much"  
"Your Welcome"  
After that ride, I didn't want to leave, Feramir and I became fast friends, and riding with him took me back to the time when Argon, Sauros and I would ride.

Gandalf and I were off once again and this time we were heading towards Rohan. I got really excited, because Rohan is known for having the best horses.

"Gandalf, my friend! How are you?", asked Theoden, King of Rohan.  
"King Theoden, I am fine, How are things in Rohan"  
"Very Good, Theodred is getting better all the time,  
Eowyn and Eomer are doing well also. Who is the girl you have brought with you"  
"Theoden this is Arianna, she will be traveling with me for awhile"  
"Hello Arianna, It's so nice to finally meet you, I have heard alot about you"  
"Hello, may I ask how"  
"Your family has gotten a few horses from us, and I asked about your family when they got picked up"  
"Ok I was just wondering"  
"It is not a problem. I will have Eowyn and Eomer show you around Rohan while I talk with Gandalf, they can show you the horses, Would that be Ok"  
"Yes I would like that very much Sir."

"I heard you like to ride Arianna!", said Eomer.  
"And what better horses are there to ride than those in Rohan?" Eowyn said while smiling.  
"None, I have always wanted to visit Rohan, and yes I love to ride, It's one of my favorite things to do"  
"Than what are we waiting for, lets see just how good a rider you are!" Eomer shouted.  
"A better one than you, thats for sure!" I teased.  
"We will just see about that!"

"Gandalf, what do you have up your sleeve this time?  
Kidnapping King Arones daughter? Are you crazy"  
"Theoden, I didn't kidnap her she wanted to come, and I think it's better having her with us right now anyway.  
I am taking her to Lothlorien, so Lady Galadriel can take care of her"  
"You are taking her to the Lady of the Woods? Do you know what they say about her, and about Lothlorien?  
"Yes. Theoden, I know, but she has relations in Lothlorien"  
"Relations? What relations"  
"I am not able to tell you Theoden"  
"Why not take her to Rivendell? It has to be better than Lothlorien"  
"I am taking her to Lothlorien, you must trust me Theoden,  
I mean her no harm"  
"Gandalf, you always know whats best, so Rohan will trust you once again"  
"Thank you"  
Theoden mumbled something inaudible under his breath and forced a smile.

I was enjoying my trip all over middle earth, it was exciting, next, I would finally get to meet the elves.  
Our next destination, was Mirkwood.

Mirkwood was a very nice place in the woods,  
all the elves were friendly, and weren't at all like people said they were, (for I had heard some really bad things about them). I met this one elf, who I,  
you are going to think me foolish, really, really liked. I fell apart when I saw him, you know that feeling when you get weak in the knees? Well, that was it. His name was Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, the only drawback, was that he was over one-thousand years old. He was really nice to me. He showed me around Mirkwood, telling me all about his people, and their love for the woods. He was a really good archer too.  
Okay, well, as you could have guessed I was really upset when it came time to leave. Gandalf was confused about that. I did eventually give up and come with him.  
After he promised me one day I could go back and visit Mirkwood. This time we were going to Lothlorien, where I would be staying for awhile.

My first thought about Lady Galadriel was how beautiful she was, her golden hair was loose down her back.  
Something weird happened, the second she saw me, tears came to her eyes, for a reason I wouldn't find out till much later.

"Welcome to Lothlorien, Arianna", Galadriel greeted me.  
"Hello, Nice to meet you.",I replied.  
"This is Celeborn"  
"Hello"  
"Hello Arianna."

He was not as nice as Galadriel, but that was okay,  
because Galadriel made up for it.  
She had a servant go get someone to show me around,  
His name was Haldir, he looked a little upset that he had to show me around, especially since he was one of her better guards. He looked nice enough, and I wondered if he had a sense of humor.

"Haldir, please show Arianna around for me, since you two will have to get to know each other sometime, since you will be teaching her to use a bow and a sword,  
Galadriel told Haldir.

"Gandalf, she looks so much like me, except, I don't know where she got her hair color", Galadriel said.

She and Gandalf were alone, talking, Celeborn had to go tend to a few things.

"Yes, she does, when will you tell her who she is"  
"O Gandalf, I do not know, I guess when I think she can handle it, I mean, telling her I'm her mother when we have only just met"  
"Yes, but she already admires you, you can see it in her eyes"  
"You think so? O Gandalf, I missed her so much, and I never really knew her"  
"Ahh, you will really miss her when she must leave for the second time, you must be able to let her go then,  
attachments aside, she needs to be able to leave for our plan to work"  
"I know that Gandalf, I know, she is only here to learn what she needs to know then she will be off on her own adventure, which will be a dangerous one. I only hope I can let her go without treating her like she knows nothing"  
"No Galadriel, you won't only be teaching her what she needs to know, you will be her mother,and she will know it, she needs something here worth living for too, if she only thinks of saving Belinor, and her people there we will have failed, and I'm not just saying to pretend,  
you can mean it, as long as you can let her go"  
"That will be the real trial, won't it Gandalf"  
"Yes, my Lady, yes, that will be the real trial."


End file.
